


Bubblegum

by blcwriter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Gift Fic, M/M, Truth Serum, imported from LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blcwriter/pseuds/blcwriter
Summary: A long-ago gift to withthepilot in the Jim and Bones comm on Livejournal.





	Bubblegum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [withthepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withthepilot/gifts).



There were lots of pressing questions that came to his mind when he awoke, like where were they in space and how many asteroids was he going to get to dodge/obliterate during the course of the day, but the first one this morning was why did his mouth taste like bubble gum?

"You can blame that one on Captain Ridiculous, 'kay, he bought the thing you pointed at in the bar," came a voice from roughly the point of his sternum. Which sounded like... but couldn't be... wasn't... hohshit it was, judging by the ginormous hedgehoggy mop of glossy brown hair lolling right on top of his chest, tan oh-my-God naked everything pinning him down with his weight and Jesus, McCoy always looked like he was built like a brick shithouse but just for example, that ass....

"Wow, that shit totally does have a half-life of Uranium 238, he's still saying everything he's thinking aloud," came Jim's-- shit, no, the captain's voice from behind him, his breath tickling his ear. "Computer, note to medical file for Lieutenant Sulu," and then he garbled something medical-ish or maybe foreign, he'd always known Jim knew more than he let on and when you were banging the doctor you were bound to pick up some of that stuff, right?, still, it made no sense at all ... "is contraindicated due to extreme truth serum reactions." 

"Word," mumbled McCoy, then mumbled his authorization. The computer beeped overhead. 

"You know, it's kind of kinky that you're updating my records while we're all naked like this," Hikaru finally managed, after turning and figuring out that yeah-- Jim was about as hung as he'd figured, which was even more than Gaila had said. Fuck. He wondered who bottomed, if they switched it up because (he might have an epic hangover of doom and what the fuck was the point of having the CM-fuckin-O in your bed if he wasn't going to whap you with his patented hangover cure?), and the captain's pretty, pretty blue eyes crinkled as he started to chuckle-- then snortled, then flat-out-giggled. 

McCoy grumped, just with his eyebrows. That was pretty epic as well. "You puked. A lot. And just because it was pink didn't mean it was cute."

Hikaru focused a bit and with some concentration, remembered. 

Oh.  
Yeah. 

Bar. Risa. Birthday. Meeting the smooshy couple of doom and whining to them about how it sucked to be alone on his birthday and how they couldn't possibly get it because they had each other and were all in Twue Wuv and shit-- right up to the point where McCoy'd kissed him and told him to shut the fuck up, and Jim'd stuck his hands down his pants and said "The course of True Love sometimes runs to company, too."

Right. And then he'd pointed to that pink bottle and so they could toast to company.

He was roused from his reverie by a stinging hypo in the neck. He grinned at McCoy as his head cleared-- then said-- "So... I know it's the day after and all, but..." 

McCoy's grin started out slow, like a sunrise (god, wasn't he all poetic this morning). Jim stopped giggling and leaned in to lick his way up Hikaru's neck-- and the rest, well-- the bubblegum taste didn't last.


End file.
